


TEH STROEY OF MI LIEF by Alliesyn

by hazuki_15



Category: Your Life RPF
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazuki_15/pseuds/hazuki_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so like my anme is Alliesyn (im not writing my fan naem bcuz its a sekrit rn LOL) and tihs is TEH STROEY OF MI LIEF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEH STROEY OF MI LIEF by Alliesyn

OMG HI DEAR REDER! THX FOR CLIKING ON TEH TITTLE!!!!! IDK WHO U ARE (YET LOL!) BUT U ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok so like my anme is Alliesyn (im not writing my fan naem bcuz its a sekrit rn LOL) and tihs is TEH STROEY OF MI LIEF.

U got taht?

Ok. So It aged teh naratro (me LOL) u (ME AGIN!!!!0) my ablilit to cna my agnts my feels my flolwrs my husbando (WOH IS NOT ADRIAN OK FOGEDI TTAHT ISNT HIS NAEM) my raedrs (tahts u LOL) my rivalle (BRITAINY TAHT BETCH).

RU RAEDY?????????????????????????????

OK LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok so hi im teh naratro (LOL) nd like noce ponua tiem terhes tihs gurlw (hows me LOLLOL) hos daimndo hare is PURFECT ND SOS HER GOLD BLEW YS ND HER RYBU LIPZ ND HER LAALALBSTER SKINN ND HER FALASS FIGGER ND SOS HER EVERYTH OK.

Teh gurl had lla teh lastet brans lik coch n bulgairi n prada nd everyth orf her closth her bagz her sohes her jewries HER EVERYTH OK, HER HOSUE IS TEH PURRFECT BRAN TO ITS LIEK TEH EYEFL TOEWR ONLY WIHT ROMZ LIK A SKISKRAEPR ND HER CRAS A LAMBURGR PORCHE MINICOPPRE MIX OK.

TEHE GURL DOSENT HAEV A BNUNY HAIR OK SEHS ALERLGIK TOO PETZ OK!!!!!!?!!!! TEHRES NON AIMALZ LALOWDE IN HER EYEFL TOEWR SKISKRAEPR OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okso eht gurl wuz lik wehers my ablilit to cna? nd her ablilit to cna wuz liek gdby freind im gon. nd teh gurl wuz lik yu do tihs to mee? nd her ablilit to cna wuz leik cuz u dnot hvae a boyf.

So teh gurls lik STFU DNOT TLAK BOTU ADRIAN IN MAI PRESENTS OK FOGEDA BOT IHM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nd her ablilit to cna wuz liek sry alliesyn.

Os teh gurls leik ym i sos ad???????? nd her angts lik cuz waht u nedeis a husbando. nd teh furls lik wehr cna i gte noe??????????????? nd here angts lik cheek ur dror.

Nd geuss woh sohws upp??????? ITS TOM HIDDLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok so ehs lik OMFG UR SO BEUT ALLIESYN I WNATT O BUR HUSBANDO FROT EH RETS OF MI LIEF!!!!!!! nd im (opps I MAEN TEH GURL NUHGHENHUGUHEWINKWINK) liek OK I WNAT TOB UR WAIFU FRO TEH RETSO FMI LEIF TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nd so teh gurl nd rom hiddles gte mary'd nd bcum aecho chtrs awllfy weedd husbando nd waifu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nd teh gurls flolwrs weer atteh weeddng too calp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nd my (opps I MAEN TEH GURL OK!!!!!0) rival,e BRAINAITNY TAHT BETCH WSANT INEVITD OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ND ADRIAN WNATS ETHER TEHY CNA GO STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEHYR IN JIALL FRO TRIGGREING MEE BY XIESTNG?!!!!!!!!!!!!

ND TEH gurl nd ehr husmabdo tom hiddles leicd paphily evaftre TEHE Nnd&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nd teh raedrs (tahts u LOL) sai omfg wahyt a grate strorey im so gnoig too sheR tihs wiht pall mai freindz rite nao!!!!!!!! Nd tahts wut tehy doe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so taht wuz teh TROU STROREY OFF MY LIEF OK, DNOT RAED BRITAINYS ND ADRAINS VRESON TEHY WONG ND IF U RAED TEHYRS UR TRIGGREING ME ND ULL GO TOO JILAL O&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
